The Price of Asking For Help
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: In return for saving his life, Dick and Tim force Jason to gather some evidence in Metropolis. But what Jason doesn't realize is that the bat family has more planned for him in the home city of Superman as well as Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is meant to be a sequel to _Asking for Help_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Please Review!

…

"Why the hell did I agree to this," Jason questioned himself as he drove.

"Because you owe us for saving your sorry ass last week," Tim answered for him as he was typing away on his laptop beside Jason.

"I could have handled it myself," Jason claimed.

"Right," Tim replied sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up," Jason grumbled as he switched lanes to the faster lane.

"Jason, could you at least follow the speed limit, some of us value our lives and are not on a suicidal mission in life," Tim commented without raising his eyes from the screen.

"No," Jason snapped.

Tim shook his head and added, "You know, you're just making this situation worse."

"How can I make a situation that requires traveling to Metropolis, the freaking city of Superman, worse?" Jason seethed.

"And Supergirl," Tim added slyly.

"Shut the hell up!" Jason snapped as he swerved towards another lane to pass a slow car.

"Get the hell off the road!" Jason honked as Tim continued typing away.

"Really, why can't Dick take care of this? He practically worships that blue and red idiot of a meta!" Jason complained.

"Because Dick was busy and you owe Barbara, Dick, and me for helping you. And that is why you have to retrieve this info for us," Tim explained for probably the tenth time that day.

"But why do we have to stay overnight? This damn city is only thirty miles away," Jason questioned bitterly.

"Because our work will take a few days," Tim said a little too quickly.

Jason noticed and quickly turned and narrowed his eyes at Tim, remarking, "You're not telling me something."

"With good reason, now keep your eyes on the road before you kill us both."

Jason quickly turned his eyes back to the road and completely forgot his observation. Tim looked somewhat relieved.

Jason remained surprisingly quiet as they entered the city limits. He did groan, however, when the passed by the "Home of Superman" sign.

"Now to find a place to set up base," Jason muttered as he peered around.

"I already booked us a room at this address," Tim added as he typed the address into the GPS system of the car.

Jason stopped at the hotel and reluctantly allowed the valet to take the car away. They entered the hotel lobby. As Tim got the keys to their room, Jason wandered around the lobby. He peered around the place, his eyes drawn towards a sign that read, "Smallville High Senior Prom, Tonight!"

"Jason let's go," Tim said somewhat hurriedly as he rushed the older boy to the elevator and up to their luxury style rooms.

After settling in, Jason flung himself on the couch and began idly flipping through the channels while Tim was browsing on his on his laptop. After about an hour of this, Jason still hadn't found a channel to stay on for more than one minute.

Just as he was about to flip through all the channels yet again, a hand snatched the remote away from his hand with lightning speed and precision.

Jason looked up irritated, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping a nuisance, go take a walk in the lobby where you won't be irritating me," Tim suggested as he sat back down to his computer.

"And bore myself to death!" Jason snapped.

"Anymore more than you are already doing here?" Tim questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Point," Jason reluctantly agreed as he stood up to go downstairs.

...

Please Review!

More Chapters Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Note: This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Please review!

…

Chapter 2

When Jason left, Tim contacted someone on his communicator, "Hey, is everything ready? No, he has no idea. He's an idiot."

Meanwhile, Jason wandered around the lobby looking for something entertaining. He peered around at the different people who sat on the luxury sofas and chairs. He peered around at the artwork on display, and then became so bored that he resorted to looking at plants.

Suddenly, he crashed into something, and nearly would have fallen had it not been for the powerful arm that pulled him upright.

The collision had felt like hitting a cement wall, (Jason would know, he's hit one countless of times), and it took a while before Jason's painful head stopped throbbing.

"Watch the hell where you're going, you asshole!" he snapped.

"I'm so sorry," a meek voice squeaked out.

Jason looked up to see a short girl fixing her glasses as she shyly peered down.

"A girl? You're the one that nearly knocked me down?" Jason demanded surprised.

"Sorry," she repeated nervously and she barely raised her eyes towards him.

"Whatever," Jason replied as he raked a hand through his messy hair.

The girl didn't respond and an awkward silence followed. Jason then noticed that she was wearing a long light blue prom dress. He felt unusually compelled to about to ask when suddenly a girl appeared before them.

"There you are," she addressed the other girl.

"Courtney, I really don't think he's coming," the girl that crashed into him remarked sadly as Jason was completely forgotten.

"I'm sure he will, you just sit here and wait," the other girl, Courtney, assured as the two girls walked away.

Jason just walked away wondering what that was about. Then he went outside and wandered around the streets before returning back to the lobby. He could hear the music belting out of the ballroom. He passed a group of girls and boys entering the ballroom and strode across to the elevator. His eyes then caught onto something blue. When he turned towards it, he noticed the girl from before sitting on one of the sofas alone. He ignored the pity he had and tried to enter the elevator but realized he couldn't bring himself to enter it. His legs then seemed to magically drag him over to where the girl was sitting. Jason sat next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presences nor did she look up.

"Hey girl from before," Jason said raising his hand awkwardly in front of her face.

She lifted her face, looked at him weirdly, but still didn't respond.

"Okay," Jason remarked unsure and rose to exit when suddenly his ringtone went off.

He fished around for his cell and answered it without checking caller id.

"Hello?" he asked.

"For once in your life, do something nice for someone else," Tim's voice came through.

"What the hell! Where the hell are you?" Jason snapped as he peered around for the other boy.

Tim was nowhere to be seen.

"How are doing that?" Jason questioned irritated.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Tim answered clearly smirking on the other side.

"Go to hell!" Jason snapped.

"Language, Jason, she's staring," Tim advised.

Jason looked over at the girl who was staring at him weirdly ant turned away quickly once she saw Jason noticing her staring.

"How are you doing that?" Jason seethed.

"Not important, Jason," Tim answered.

"What the hell do you want? And you better tell me quickly because I do not feel like being patient right now," Jason returned as he gripped the phone angrily.

"When are you ever?" Tim remarked.

"Tim," Jason threatened.

"Okay, okay, no need to be an ass, Jay," Tim responded, "all you need to do is go over and talk to that girl from before, she looks like she needs a friend right now."

Jason was once again irritated about how Tim knew about the girl but instead retorted, "Why me?"

"Because you happen to be the closest thing there and her other friend is detained at the moment," Tim replied through the phone.

"How do you know that?" Jason inquired becoming suspicious.

"Stop stalling and go," Tim ordered as he hung up.

"What the hell, Tim?" Jason yelled into his phone.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket angrily then turned around to see the girl with her head bent down in sorrow. He groaned and muttered a few more curses at Tim before he walked over and sat beside the girl again. Again, she didn't look up. Jason decided to break the silence with a question.

"So, why isn't a girl dressed like you at that dance?" he asked awkwardly.

She made no answer. Jason plunged in again.

"I'm no expert, but shouldn't you be dancing and laughing, or whatever you girls do, with your cute date or something?" Jason questioned quietly.

"He stood me up," she finally answered after a pause.

Jason could only offer her this consolation, "That Jackass."

At hearing this comment, the girl lifted her head towards him; staring at him curiously. Jason noticed her cheeks were dry and her eyes weren't red. She hadn't cried; she was stronger than she looked. But that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

"No jerk is worth ruining your day over," he offered quietly.

"Not even if he humiliated me in front of my whole school by ditching me?" the girl murmured miserably.

"Especially not for that. Show no weakness, show him he hasn't won," Jason replied defiantly.

Now the girl was curious and intrigued by this boy. She watched him quietly as a more comfortable silence followed.

"I never went to prom," Jason stated suddenly.

"Why?"

"Issues, family issues," the boy returned.

"Oh."

This time, another awkward silence followed. This time, she broke it.

"I'm Kara."

"Jason," he responded.

"Nice to meet you," she replied with a small smile.

…

End of Chapter 2

Please Review!

Note: If you guys think that Kara is a little OC, well I am imagining that her alter ego is more of a subdued nerd, like Clark. So she is upset, but she wouldn't show it as much as Supergirl. Even here, Jason notices that she isn't crying at the fact that she is going to be humiliated at Prom. She is miserable, but as Kara Kent she is more obligated to open up about it than she would as Supergirl. Don't worry bits of the Kara that is Supergirl will manifest itself as she and Jason get to know each other more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Please, please, review!

…...

Chapter 3

Jason didn't know what to do and he tried, with little success, looking anywhere but at Kara.

Suddenly he caught sight of Tim, who was holding and waving a prom sign.

When Tim saw that he had Jason's attention he started pointing and gesturing to the poster. Jason as first didn't understand and raised his eyebrows in confusion. Tim slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration then stuck his hands in his pockets as if searching for something. Jason stared in wonder as Tim brought out his phone and dialed a number.

A few seconds, Jason's ringtone went off; he answered it.

"I am just going to get straight to the point. Ask her out to prom," Tim ordered quickly.

"What?" Jason responded surprised.

"Just do it," Tim responded then hung up.

Jason sighed as he put the phone away and Kara asked, "A friend?"

"More like an annoying brother who is planning something for me," Jason complained.

Kara smiled at his comment and Jason noticed how pretty she really was.

Jason quietly groaned, he really couldn't just leave her there. As much as he'd liked to abandon her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Look, do you want to go to prom, or whatever it's called, with me," he asked awkwardly.

The girl's face broke into a grin, "Yes, I'd love to. Thanks," she answered as she hugged Jason in gratitude.

Jason, shocked by the hug, was even more surprised as he felt his arms wrap around her. He was oddly okay with her embrace.

When she pulled away, Jason attempted to say something when suddenly somebody jumped up from behind the couch, grabbed Jason, and yanked him down. Tim then popped up and assured, "Don't worry; we'll have him presentable in an hour, if we're lucky."

And with that the girl watched as the boys disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked behind the couch to see that the two boys were nowhere to be found.

"Tim?" she called.

"What the hell! How did you get there?" Jason exploded as Tim dragged him to their room.

When Tim decided to ignore the other boy, Jason sulked quietly as he allowed the younger boy to force him to his room. Then he suddenly remarked, "How the hell did you get us out of there! The door was on the other side!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tim smirked.

"I swear if I hear that one more time," Jason threatened until an arm grabbed him and pulled him into his room.

Jason reacted swiftly and pulled out a knife and pointed it against his attacker, a girl with blonde hair and a comb in her hand.

"Really?" the girl asked annoyed.

"It's Jason, what do you expect?" Tim remarked as he came in.

Jason continued to point his knife towards the girl. Tim sighed and ordered, "Jason, put the knife away, Courtney's not going to comb you to death."

Jason reluctantly lowered his weapon as he peered at the girl, "What's she doing here? Wait, I thought I recognized you! You're Tim's girlfriend and the girl from before!"

She started clapping mockingly. He glared daggers at her as he turned to Tim for explanations.

"She's here to make sure you don't die alone," Tim said calm as he walked over to the closet and pulled out something in a black carrying bag.

"The hell!" Jason muttered then his eyes widened.

Things were much clearer now.

"You planned this! You and that Dickie bird tricked me and are playing matchmaking with my freaking life!" he accused.

"So you figured it out, congratulations," Tim said sarcastically as he handed a bottle of hair gel to the girl, "Here, you'll need this. His hair is atrocious."

Jason grew angrier and retorted, "That's it! And I bet that girl Kara was part of your plan too?"

"Well, she was but she doesn't know it either," Courtney mentioned innocently.

"So you think it is okay to screw with two people's lives?" Jason demanded furiously.

Tim opened his mouth to speak but Courtney placed her hand on his and began addressing Jason, "Look, no one was asking her out. So she called me to come over and spend the night away from prom. She said she didn't want to go to prom. The truth is no one asked her."

Tim then took over for her, "And since you're hopeless with anything that doesn't involve knives and brutal beatings, we decided that you could take her to the prom."

"That doesn't even make sense! And screw you! How did you even get her to come? Don't tell you promised her a date with me!" Jason yelled.

"Quiet, Jason," Tim admonished.

"No, go to hell," Jason retorted as Tim sighed.

"No, we had someone sneak in, ask her out and then leave. And unfortunately a lot of people watched since she's a bit of a nerd," Courtney finished.

"Then why couldn't that someone take her to the prom?" Jason demanded.

"Because that someone was a disguised Dick, and he is too old for a high school student and Babs would have his head if she heard," someone's voice came from behind.

Jason flipped around and drew his knife again at the second intruder.

"Lower your weapon, Jason, it's just me," Dick advised smirking.

"That's exactly why I won't. You guys are screwing with my life; I don't see any damn reason why I shouldn't run you through with this blade," Jason seethed.

"Come on, Jay, you wouldn't do that to your own brother," Dick replied innocently.

"In a heartbeat, Grayson," Jason snapped.

"Jason…," Tim warned.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up," Jason retorted.

Suddenly, he was pulled back into a chair. And as he struggled to stand up, Dick had already tied his arms and legs to the armrests and legs.

"Damn it!" Jason cursed as he struggled to break free.

"I tried to warn you," Tim responded as he shook his head.

"No matter what the hell you do, I am never going to that dance!" Jason snapped.

"Oh, you will," another voice was heard as Barbara Gordon, the mastermind behind all this, arrived.

"You! I was doing you a favor for saving my ass! Not so you could use me in your sick little game!" Jason accused.

"No game, Jason. I'm just being a good friend," Barbara replied calmly as she looked around at the others to make sure they were prepared for the worst.

"Right, because friends tie up friends and then force them to go to a stupid dance. That's BS!" Jason replied sarcastically.

"Language, Jason, what will your date think?" Dick said as he passed Tim a small bottle.

"I don't give a damn. And I'm noting going," Jason retorted firmly.

Barbara leaned close to Jason with both arms on the arm rests. She came down to eye level with Jason, "You promised her and you're going to go to the prom with Kara. Do you hear me?"

"No," Jason replied.

"What?" Babs asked, staring him down.

"Not in hell," Jason responded.

"We didn't want to do this the hard way, Jason," Tim remarked mysteriously.

"What the hell are you…," Jason began but was interrupted by a blow to his head.

"Tim!" Dick asked shocked as Tim put his hand down as Jason went unconscious.

"What, he's quieter this way," Tim shrugged.

Dick sighed in exasperation and placed a hand on his face. With the other hand he waved them away, "Just go and finish the job."

End of Chapter 3

…...

Note: Jason's look and prom are coming up!

Please, please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Sorry for the late reply! Here's chapter 4!

Please review, I would really appreciate it!

…...

Chapter 4

When Jason opened his eyes twenty minutes later, he was no longer strapped tightly to the chair. In fact, he was sitting on a couch and the others were standing before him. They surrounded him as they admired their work. They gave each other approving nods and thumbs up.

"Wow, Jason, you clean up nicely," Barbara commented as the others nodded in agreement.

Jason glanced down at his clothes; he was dressed in a black, clearly expensive and probably European, suit. It fit like a glove making Jason curious as to how they had managed to get his measurements so accurate, down to the millimeter in perfection.

Before he could ponder his suit any longer, he was roughly pulled up and pushed over towards the large mirror in the room.

"Take a look at yourself, Jay," Tim ordered as Jason shrugged them off and turned to the mirror.

He nearly gasped at the transformation. His normally unruly black hair was now sleeked back; his unshaven face was now spotless. Jason brought a hand to his chin and felt it. It was smooth and soft, and not to mention clean. In fact, Jason had not been so clean and tidy in a very long time. Then his he smelled a strange scent coming off his clothes.

He turned to give them an outraged expression, "You put man perfume on me!?"

"It's cologne, Jason, and yes, we did," Dick replied rolling his eyes, "Trust me you needed it."

"Why?" Jason demanded annoyed.

"Because you smelled like a stinky, unruly thug on the streets and we wanted you to resemble the civilized human being you could be if you tried hard enough," Tim answered as the others began cleaning up the supplies.

Jason glared at his younger "brother" then took one last glance at himself. He looked surprisingly handsome, normal for a change. And he was comfortable. Clearly, they had decided not to torture him with a tie, instead leaving the first button of his dress shirt open so he wouldn't feel like the shirt was trying to choke him.

"Now you look like you belong at a prom," Dick stated proudly as he clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder and watched the second robin in the mirror.

Jason didn't attempt to shrug his hand off, he just slumped his shoulders and muttered sourly, "I can't go to that dance."

He muttered this statement so quietly that Dick was the only one who heard it. To tease Jason, Dick questioned mischievously, "What was that, Jason?"

Jason gave him a murderous gaze but repeated a bit louder, "I can't go."

Barbara came over to him and stared at him before asking, "You said can't, not won't. Why not, Jason?"

The usually gruff and outspoken boy lowered his eyes and remained silent.

The others seem to understand, they were detectives after all.

Dick's eyes softened, "Jason..."

"Don't, don't feel sorry for me," the younger man interrupted.

"Jason," Barbara began as she approached him, "Just because you've never gone on a date and have emotional issues doesn't mean you can't be a good date."

Jason gave her a glare but she continued, "Besides, she said yes. So what's the big deal? She already likes you, she wouldn't have accepted your offer it she didn't. And you look great."

"So stop the moping and get going," Tim finished with a reassuring smile.

Jason nodded and then suddenly he was being escorted out of the room by Dick and Tim.

"What the...," Jason managed as Tim and Dick pushed him towards the elevator.

"Go get her, Tiger," Dick said as he and the third robin shoved Jason into the elevator.

Jason stumbled as he entered the elevator. He straightened himself and turned to glare at the two plotters before him. They ignored his glare and instead gave him smirks as the others stood behind them.

"And remember, we'll know if you ditch," Barbara warned with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Think of how Kara would feel," Courtney added.

Jason huffed and snapped, "All right!"

And with that the elevator doors closed.

Tim turned to the others and smirked, "There's no way we're missing this!"

The others grinned mischievously at each other.

This was going to be entertaining.

…...

Inside the elevator, Jason felt like a mess. He began pacing the small floor of the elevator, and would run a hand through his hair every couple seconds. Or he would keep clenching and unclenching his hands until finally the doors slid open.

Straightening his jacket, he took a deep breath and stepped into the lobby gingerly, ignoring the stares comings his way.

He marched through the lobby and peered around for his date. He finally found her sitting alone on a couch looking dismal.

Feeling a tug at his heart (who knew he had one), he strode over to her. He stood in front of her but she didn't lift her, although she seemed to notice his presence because she stiffened slightly, he noted.

"Thought I wouldn't come?" he questioned smirking.

She shot her head up with a smirk, but she quickly wiped it off her face and replaced it with a blank look (strange). Then she gasped at his appearance. Before, she hadn't noticed his well-toned athletic build and now that his face and hair had been cleaned up, he looked like he belonged on a TV set.

She hadn't known he was going to be this good looking, she thought to herself.

Jason, unused to the scrutiny of an admiring girl, began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't you have prom tonight?" he stated quickly.

"Right," she agree with a smile and stood up.

"Come on," he said surprisingly gently, "Let's go. I don't have all day."

Kara rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _He has an attitude doesn't he, well, this will be entertaining. _

End of Chapter 4

…...

Note: Well that's chapter 4! I will be posting soon and will try to finish the story soon. And trust me, you won't expect the ending! Let's just say Kara isn't exactly acting like Kara. And that Jason doesn't know the full extent of Tim and Dick's plans.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Here's chapter 5, the final chapter! Enjoy!  
>Please review! It would make my day!<p>

…...

Chapter 5

They entered the ballroom and Kara gasped. The entire area had been decorated with stars and lights with everything beautifully made and arranged. The dance floor had lighting so that a starry night reflected on the white tiles. Surrounding the dance were dozens of tables covered with dark blue tabletops with glow in the dark stars so they glowed in the dimmed room. Purple and blue flowers decorated the tables with matching plates and napkins.

"It's beautiful," Kara breathed.

Jason shrugged, he never really liked frilly pretty things, "I guess."

The blonde girl smirked but returned her gaze to the ballroom. She may have been impressed with the decorations; but luckily, she was not so delighted as to behave like the squealing girls behind them.

More squeals were heard behind him.

Jason swore to himself, it they squealed one more time...

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the gasps he heard as he strode through the ballroom with Kara at his side. Evidently, his new look was creating more attention than he had desired.

"No way, that nerd got a hottie!" one girl stated indignantly while crossing her arms.

"Looked at that toned build!" another girl exclaimed.

"He's probably a model taking her on a charity date!" one guy offered with a sneer.

"Yeah, who would ever go out with shy, nerdy Kara!" another boy added with a laugh.

Other people around them heard and joined in on the "fun".

Jason was pissed to say the least. He sent glares towards the guys spreading the cruel words about Kara and began to silently plan their deaths. Jason glanced over to his date, who looked resigned to their words. In fact, she looked pretty unemotional, like she expected this type of treatment and it didn't bother her for some reason (strange, Jason noted.)

Before he could even opened his mouth to speak to Kara, a pretty, tall girl in a black dress with dark brown hair approached the two. She smiled widely at Jason and sent him a flirtatious look through her eyes. To Kara, she sent a smile full of evil intent and a triumphant air. His date merely hardened her gaze as the girl halted in front of Jason. She raised an eyebrow as she examined him, and appreciating the view, she threw one last flirty look his way before turning to Kara.

"Well, well, how did you manage this?" she sneered, "Or is he your pity date?"

Kara remained silent but sent a furious glare to the other girl.

The girl shrugged and then turned to Jason, "Hey, name's Melanie. Wanna dance?"

Jason stared her down and clenched his fist. He narrowed his eyes at the girl then relaxed. He smirked and grabbed Kara's hand, "Sorry, I already have a date. Besides, you're not my type."

Melanie looked shocked and insulted, then she frowned at him as he led Kara away.

Jason fumed. He began coming up ways of making sure that girl in the black dress got what she deserved.

"Thanks," Kara stated, breaking into his thoughts.

Jason turned towards her and shrugged it off, "No problem. It was time to knock her down a few pegs."

She nodded and smiled up to him.

It was at that moment that the two realized they were still holding hands.

Kara blushed and Jason attempted to look away, but neither seemed to want to let go.

Finally they pulled their hands apart and let them fall lamely to their sides. They stood in an awkward silence.

"Do you...," Jason began finally.

"Yes?" she answered nervously as she looked up to him.

"Want to dance," he let out.

"Yes!" she breathed and with surprising strength, pulled him to the ballroom.

So there they were, dancing on the ballroom floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he admitted.

"Well, neither am I. But you should have fun anyway," she returned with a small smile.

Surprisingly, Jason wasn't having a bad time. It was actually nice for a change, even if he did still hate parties. Kara was intriguing to talk to, mostly because she seemed to have so many aspects; even ones where, he noted, she was attempting to suppress. At some points she seemed to be the nerdy shy girl, and at the same time she seemed to be hiding a strength beyond the normal school girl in her eyes. And so Jason had spent the majority of the time analyzing her to figure her out.

As they danced, Jason said quickly, "You're not who you appear to be."

Kara's eyes widened slightly, but she covered it up quickly by smirking, "Really? How do you figure?"

Jason gave her a playful grin and continued, "Well, you act like the quiet girl who gets pushed around a lot. But then certain actions and the expressions in your eyes tell a very different story."

The music ended and Jason led her to the sidelines of the dance floor. They stood there watching the others for a moment before they continued their conversation.

Kara smiled challengingly, "Oh, and what do they tell you?"

He leaned down so no one would hear, "That if you could, you would've knocked those girls into those tables."

"Which is what you would have done," she countered raising an eyebrow.

Jason gave her a mischievous smile, "Among other painful solutions."

He straightened as she asked, "Not afraid of getting in trouble?"

"I live for trouble. But back to you, what's with the two sides? Do you have a personality crisis and can't choose the right one?" he questioned playfully.

Kara laughed, then answered in a mysterious voice, "Maybe one's a mask, Jason."

Intrigued, he pressed on, "A mask for what?"

She returned quietly, "You figure it out."

And with that she ran off to a friend who had been calling out to her. She turned to give a Jason a challenging look before turning back to her friend.

…...

Jason downed a second glass of punch as he scrutinized his partner. She was chatting with her friends as he was crowding the punch bowl watching her. His eyes were narrowed and he gripped the plastic cup so hard it began to crack.

He ignored the stares being thrown his way and began muttering under his breath, "It can't be her."

The way she seemed to be hiding something and she certainly didn't seem to be the diminutive girl she was projecting. And those glasses she wore reminded him of a certain man of steel's disguise.

His cousin would probably use the same disguise, the Kents weren't very creative with disguises. A mask with behavior and appearance alteration, hiding the real person.

"Mask, damn," he muttered, "It is her."

He glanced over to her as she gave him a glance before turning shyly away. He, however, did not miss the amused glint in her eyes as she turned her face away.

"Shy, my ass," he mumbled.

The plastic cup crumpled in his hands as he began cursing hi "brothers" for putting him in this situation, no doubt for their sick enjoyment. They'd pull something like this to embarrass him. And like a fool, he fell for it. He should have just walked away and minded his own business.

Jason's eyes suddenly caught onto Kara; she was laughing with friend, unknowing of the scheme she had been manipulated into.

They had played her too.

It wasn't fair to her that his two asshole brothers decided to play a joke on him and that she had been dragged down with him.

He'd deal with them later, maybe he'd even bring Supergirl with him, he smirked.

Jason shoved that thought aside as Kara approached him and smiled widely up at him. She grabbed his hand and Jason felt a tug inside.

"Come on, one more dance? Or are you going to continue brooding in the corner?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as Kara continued with a smile, "What? It wasn't hard to miss. And unless you want the entire female population at this party to stop swooning over you, stop the bad boy attitude."

Jason frowned at her before looking up. She had been right, he noted, as he saw the admiring looks being sent his direction. His frowned deeped and he tightened his grip on Kara's hand and led her to the dance floor, throwing glares at anyone who stared at him. He hate being the center of attention.

"Relax," Kara whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, "How can you stand them?"

She gave him a small smile, "When I become the object of admiration for people instead of the one nobody notices I'll be sure to let you know."

Jason couldn't help but lean down to whisper, "I think you already know what it's like."

Kara's eyes widened slightly before she replied, "Well, I was hardly the center of attention tonight, Jason. They were staring at the hot guy at my side."

He smirked, "Really, is that so? Well, all right then."

And with that he took Kara's hand in one hand and placed his other hand around her waist and began dancing to the beat of the dance.

Kara seemed momentarily stunned by Jason's apparent halt to their banter and found herself being led in a waltz.

As they executed the complicated steps, Kara took a moment to study Jason's concentrated face. His brow was furrowed as he seemed to be trying to remember the steps to the dance. Finally, he brought his brilliant blue eyes to hers and grinned, "Like what you see?"

Blushing slightly, she answered, "Just trying to figure you out."

Jason's eyes shone in amusement as he swung her around, but he didn't speak.

"You're complicated person," she continued.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Jason replied.

"You give off an air of a tough guy, then know how to waltz. You certainly are a piece of work," she remarked.

"Maybe, but that's all you're learning tonight," he answered as the music came to an end.

"And why is that?" she pressed annoyed.

"Because that was luckily that last dance," he finished with a triumphant grin.

Kara's eyes glanced around and she saw that Jason was right, everyone was wandering about looking for their purses and saying goodbye to their friends.

"So, I guess that's it," Jason said brightly, clearly happy the party was over.

The blonde girl in front of him scowled slightly, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy tonight a little bit."

"Nope," Jason replied.

She gave him a glare and he sighed, "Fine, maybe a little bit."

"Good, and don't you forget it," Kara ordered placing her hands on her hips.

Jason frowned sourly, "All right, but if anyone asks about a Jason Todd, you deny I was here. I have a reputation to protect."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Sure Jason, whatever you want. As long as you drive me home."

Jason wanted to protest, but he knew that Tim and Dick were probably watching and wouldn't leave him alone if he said no. So he nodded with an annoyed expression so she wouldn't think he actually wanted to drive her home and led her to his car.

Jason and Kara began the drive home with Jason taking directions from as they traveled. They joked around a bit as he drove and Jason could honestly say he was enjoying himself. He even accepted her telephone number when she offered, though he couldn't find a reason why he did. Maybe one day he'd call her up for backup? Or maybe he'd want to see her again?

With who he was, fat chance of that ever happening.

But for the moment he was feeling slightly happy.

Until he remembered whose house he was driving to.

"Who do you live with?" he asked.

"My cousin and his wife," she answered.

_Damn_, he thought.

When they came up to the street, he turned to her and asked hurriedly, "Look, most parents don't really like me, so can I just drop you off here?"

"Jason, they won't eat you. Besides its dark, you wouldn't want me to walk out here at night?" she asked with mock innocence.

Oh how he wanted to blurt out that she really didn't need anyone to protect her and that she was just prolonging his suffering. But he couldn't, she didn't seem to recognize him, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He scowled, "Fine."

So a minute later and he was standing in front of the Kent door with his date. He swore he could see her cousin's frame through the window with his annoying wife watching the two from outside. Jason turned to Kara, "Do I have to meet them?"

"Yes, you do," she stated and brought her hand and knocked on the door.

In less than a second, as Jason expected, the door flew open and the famous Superman aka Clark Kent came out with a bright smile. His wife Lois followed him and gave Jason a suspicous look.

"Kara, how was prom?" he questioned grinning.

"Great, this was my date, Jason Todd," Kara answered as she gestured towards Jason and introduced him to Clark and Lois Kent.

_Meeting the Kents_, Jason inwardly groaned.

"Where are my manners?" Clark exclaimed politely as he grabbed Jason's hand and shook it firmly, "Thank you for bringing Kara home safely."

Lois nodded in greeting to Jason who returned it, "It's nice to meet you. And I see Kara is happy and safe, so I won't hurt you."

Jason couldn't say anything to that, Clark just chuckled and Kara rolled her eyes, "Lois!"

"What, I said I wouldn't!"

They stood there in silence before Lois nudged Clark who seemed to understand, "Oh, I'll let Kara say goodbye. It was nice meeting you Jason."

Jason muttered a goodbye as the two slipped in.

Kara turned to Jason and smiled, "I had fun. Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Really," he returned scratching his head nervously.

Suddenly he felt arms around him, and he felt strangely comfortable when wrapped his own arms around her.

"Thank Dick and Tim for me," she stated with a warm smile.

She had already moved away when Jason managed, "What!"

Kara smiled, "See you, Jason. You were fun to hang out with."

She slipped inside as he muttered a quick goodbye; he could hear her laughs from behind the door.

He knew he should have been angry that she had led him on too, but oddly he didn't. In fact, he was considering on giving her a call to ask her on a real date, even if she was a Kent.

But right now he was going to kill Dick and Tim. And then he'd punish the others who played Dick and Tim's game against him. Even if he had enjoyed the game.

He stalked back to his car with an evil smile.

Revenge would be sweet.

…...

Note: Well, that's the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Thank all of you for your support and for finding the time to read this story. I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try to update more frequently (if school allows it). Thanks for sticking around, it means a lot!

I'd like to thank these users for favoring this story:

**Bloody-Destination**

**elamonegro**

**General Zod 666**

**Kuro Arashi**

**Lin36bffbecca**

**qwardofanima**

**robindjtsd11**

**Ryan2212**

**Shinigami Of Nightmares**

**totallyPSYCHED**

**UltimatePheonix**

I'd like to thank these users for alerting this story:

**animebuddy97**

**elamonegro**

**General Zod 666**

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15**

**Keep Moving Onwards**

**Lin36bffbecca**

**qwardofanima**

**robertsmithseeker**

**robindjtsd11**

**Shinigami Of Nightmares**

**sydsuper**

**totallyPSYCHED**

**UltimatePheonix**

And I'd like thank these users for reviewing this story, and trust me when I say used your reviews to help improve my story:

**narutokid239**

**qwardofanima**

**Shinigami Of Nightmares**

**sydsuper**

**General Zod 666**

**Chaseha-Wing**

**Lin36bffbecca**

and **Guest**, who ever you were, thanks!

And to those others who read my story or those who will read it, review it (hopefully), or favorite it (please); thanks so much for your time! I love writing stories and this was one of my first on this website so it means a lot that people even cared to look at one of my first stories.

And now for the last time here, but certainly not for the last time ever, I'm going to ask a small request from you, please review! The box is right here, please!

Thank you once again and enjoy!


End file.
